Drake and Josh: And Baby Makes 3
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Six years after The Battle Continues a happily married Lin and Megan get more happiness with the news that Megan is pregnant, looking forward to the new addition to the family they are still trouble by an incident from the past, will history repeat itself
1. Chapter 1

**DRAKE AND JOSH: AND BABY MAKES 3**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my new Drake and Josh story, takes place six years after The Battle Continues, Lin and Megan are happily married and are now Megan has important news, she is pregnant, good news for all the family to hear.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belong to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>Years had passed since Lin and Megan had to put up with the bullying at school, they were now twenty-two and happily married, they had been married for four years now. For Megan, her rape at the hands of her abusive ex-boyfriend was now simply an unhappy memory, she was now a fashion designer. Lin was a teacher and was relieved at Megan's recovery from the nightmares they had suffered years ago. Lin had been at work and was now returning home, he parked his car and got out, headed up to the door and walked inside. He saw Megan sitting on the sofa, she was smiling, her smile widened when she saw him.<p>

"Hey Lin, did you have a good day?"  
>"It was tiring but yeah, it was great".<p>

He sat down and kissed her. He remembered the wedding, they had combined both their cultural heritages, to create a Chinese and American themed wedding, one example of the Chinese side of the wedding was Megan's bridal gown, as was common in Chinese wedding ceremonies was red in colour, simple yet decorative. They had married in a church following the traditional American wedding vows, more of Lin's heritage slipped in at the reception which had both American and Chinese music and the hotel ballroom they had booked for the reception was lit by Chinese lanterns. The wedding had been perfect, as Megan was still not fully recovered from Mark raping her at that time, the honeymoon was quiet and gentle, he just held and comforted her.

Lin then noticed Megan was happier than usual, he was curious at this.

"Megan, what's going on?"

"Lin, this is, this is it...I'm pregnant".

Lin's eyes widened and then he embraced and kissed her.

"That's wonderful, we've gotta tell the others".

"Yeah".

They quickly grabbed their phones, Lin attempted to call Drake, however it was Rachel who answered, Drake and Rachel were also now married and had a kid of their own, so did Josh and Mindy.

"Hello".

"Rachel?"

"Hi Lin".

Lin was confused.

"I called Drake's phone".

"He left it behind, he's busy at work, so what's up?"

Lin smiled and prepared to deliver the good news.

"Well, I've got some good news, Megan's pregnant".

"Really, that's wonderful, I'll be sure to tell Drake, we'll drop by and see you guys".

"Okay, great, thanks".

As Lin spoke to Rachel Megan called Josh and Mindy, Josh answered.

"Hey Megan, what's up?"

"I've got some big news for you guys...I'm pregnant".

There was a brief silence and then.

"Seriously, wow, Megan, that's great. Congratulations".

"Thanks".

"I'll let Mindy know, we'll come right over".

Finally with those phone calls done Lin and Megan went to call their parents to deliver the good news.

Audrey heard her phone ring and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom".

Audrey smiled, it was her daughter, after a nightmarish time when she was sixteen Megan had made a brilliant recovery and now, at twenty-two, she was happily married and recovered from her problems.

"Megan, how are you, is everything okay?"  
>"Everything's great, perfect in fact, I have some news for you, I've already told Josh and Drake".<p>

Audrey was confused, what could Megan have to tell her.

"Mom...I'm pregnant".

"Really, honey that's wonderful, I'll tell Walter".

"Thanks Mom, I'll be meeting with Drake, Rachel, Josh and Mindy, so we can talk to them about it".

"Well, I'm happy for you honey, take care".

Lin's parents reacted the same way, they were all happy for the couple, it was decided that after talking to Drake and the others then they would go and visit their parents. Just then there was a knock at the door, they smiled and Lin went to answer it, it was Drake, Rachel, Josh and Mindy.

"Hey guys, c'mon in".

"Thanks, hey, congratulations man".

"Thanks".

They all headed inside and Lin closed the door, they then headed to the living room where Megan was sitting on the sofa. Drake and Rachel's daughter Buffy and Josh and Mindy's daughter Piper, both one year olds, ran over to their aunt and hugged her, she smiled and then looked up at the others.

"Hey guys".

Drake smiled and hugged her.

"Congrats Megs, trust, this is one of the best things that'll ever happen to you".

"Yeah, I know".

Although the others didn't see it Megan and Lin shared an uncertain look, they were remembering an incident from three years ago. They quickly went back to smiling again as the others congratulated them and soon they were all talking about possible names and Mindy and Rachel sympathized with Megan about all the symptoms of pregnancy she would be going through. At the back of their minds however Lin and Megan were worried, praying for the incident that occurred three years ago not to repeat itself.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the whole family is happy with the news of the pregnancy however somethig is bothering Lin and Megan, what happened three years ago that would cause them to act this way. Next up Megan and Lin talk to their parents about the pregnancy and also it will be revealed what is bothering them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAKE AND JOSH: AND BABY MAKES 3**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2 of And Baby Makes 3, Megan and Lin talk to their parents about Megan's pregnancy, they also remember the incident three years ago and how it affected Megan and Lin.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
>SorrowNoMore: Well, read on to find out, glad you are enjoying it.<br>Bellsdestiny: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>After their conversation with Drake, Rachel, Josh and Mindy Megan and Lin went to visit their parents. They decided to visit Audrey and Walter first, they were greeted warmly and soon they were all sitting in the living room. Audrey and Walter were overjoyed at the prospect of being grandparents.<p>

"We're so proud of you two".

"Yeah, you've had your difficulties but now you're gonna have a baby".

Megan nodded.

"Yeah...I just hope everything goes well this time".

All of them nodded grimly as they remembered the incident Megan was talking about.

_FLASHBACK – 3 YEARS AGO_

Megan was lying in the hospital bed, Lin was at her side, they were waiting nervously for the doctor. When he arrived they tensed, his face was grave when he delivered the bad news.

"Mrs. Lin, I'm afraid I have bad news...I'm afraid you've miscarried".

"My...My baby is...dead".

"I'm sorry".

The doctor left the room as Megan cried, lost in despair, Lin did not cry but Megan could see the pain in his eyes. She couldn't understand why he was holding his feelings back. Lin hugged her tightly.

"Lin".

"I'm so sorry Megan, so sorry".

"I...we..."

She couldn't say anymore and continued to cry however Lin continued to hold back. Eventually they left the hospital, they went immediately to see Walter and Audrey, once inside Lin allowed Megan and Audrey to talk while he stayed out in the back garden. Audrey had noticed Megan's despair and was anxious for her daughter's well-being.

"Megan?"

Megan's tears continued to fall.

"Mom...I lost the baby".

Audrey then realized the truth and embraced her daughter, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, Megan".

"Why...why did this have to happen?"

"It's sad but...these things just happen, it's horrible".

They remained like this for a while and then Audrey finally asked.

"How did Lin take it?"

"He's been...really strong, but I know he's hurting inside".

Audrey looked worried.

"That's not good, if he keeps bottling his feelings up he's gonna end up being unable to cope with the pain".

"What!"

"Megan, you have to try and talk to him, convince him to let his feelings show".

"R-right".

After they were done they reported the loss to Lin's parents, Lin still bottled up his feelings and forced himself to remain strong, Megan knew he would have to do something.

That night, they were ready for bed, Megan walked into the room, Lin was standing by the window, still refusing to let his feelings show on the surface. Megan spoke.

"Lin".

"Yeah".

Megan sighed and spoke.

"You've refused to let your feelings show, please just..."

"I can't".

"Lin".

He looked up at her desperately.

"I can't show I'm vulnerable, I have to be strong, for you".

"Lin, by not showing any vulnerability you're just making it look as if you don't care".

Lin looked offended, Megan continued.

"Please, Lin, just let go...If you keep all this bottled up, it'll become to much for you to bear...I've already lost our baby, I don't wanna lose you too".

That finally struck home and Lin realized his mistake. He finally broke down, Megan embraced him and soon they both fell into bed and cried themselves to sleep, together, both suffering from their loss.

The following morning Lin awoke first, he felt lighter, still sad but a little better, he smiled at his still sleeping wife.

"Thank you Megan, you saved me...from myself".

Megan snored lightly, Lin smiled.

"Heavy sleeper".

Lin then got out of bed and headed downstairs. Megan awoke a few minutes later and also headed downstairs, she found Lin making breakfast. She smiled.

"Morning".

"Morning, French Toast for breakfast".

"Sure".

Lin continued to cook breakfast and then he spoke.

"Megan, I wanted to thank you, for last night".

"I'm just glad you're alright".

With that they kissed, until the smoke alarm brought their attention back to breakfast. Lin quickly saved it from burning and they ate, still sad over their loss but happy to have each other to get over their sadness.

_END FLASHBACK_

Megan smiled at her parents and spoke.

"I'm sure everything will be fine this time".

"Yeah, we'll be extra careful".

Walter and Audrey smiled.

"Well, so long as you are sure, we're really happy for you guys".

"Thanks Mom".

After talking to Walter and Audrey for some time they then left and spoke to Lin's parents who also congratulated them. That night they returned home and after getting ready for bed, Megan wearing a pair of pyjamas made from soft Chinese silk, a wedding gift from Lin's family, Lin wore his usual pyjamas and they slept happily in each other's arms, looking forward to the birth of their new child.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Yes, Megan's first child was miscarried, now she's hoping there won't be a repeat of that event. Next up fast forward a few months, Megan gets an ultrasound and discovers the gender of her baby. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAKE AND JOSH: AND BABY MAKES 3**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; just a short one that takes place a few months after chpater 2 and features Lin and Megan going to hospital so Megan can have an ultrasound to find out the gender of her baby.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you are still enjoyin it.  
>SorrowNoMore: You didn't offend me, that was my fault, I meant to type enjoying it, sorry about that.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Megan's pregnancy had become known, she was currently in hospital, Lin was sitting next to her. She was nervous and Lin was trying to calm her down.<p>

"Megan relax, everything's fine".

"Yeah, I know, it's just...I wanna know, what's taking them so long?"

Lin smiled and shook his head, they were here so Megan could have an ultrasound scan. They had been waiting for an hour and a half, until finally a doctor approached.

"Mrs. Lin".

"Yeah?"  
>"We're all ready for you, this way please, would you like your husband to be with you?"<p>

Lin and Megan looked at each other, Megan shook her head, they had agreed that Megan would have the scan alone and tell Lin after. Megan stood up with difficulty due to back pain, one of her pregnancy symptoms, the small bump on her stomach the only obvious sign that everything was okay with the pregnancy. She had passed four months of pregnancy, it was at that stage last time that she had suffered her miscarriage. It looked like this time everything was fine however, Megan then walked through to the room ready for her ultrasound.

Lin sat smiling, Megan was certain that everything would be fine this time, so did he. He remembered how Megan's only complaint about pregnancy was the same as last time, her only complaint was the morning sickness, luckily that was over now and she had moved on to the cravings now. While sitting waiting Lin found his mind wandering to their miscarried child, he wondered if it had been a boy or a girl, what they would've been like, if they had been alive, how would they feel towards having a younger sibling? Lin shook his head, this wasn't time to dwell on the past and 'what might've been'. What was important was Megan's current pregnancy, sure enough, when Lin looked up he saw Megan approaching with a small black and white picture in her hands. She was smiling, he stood up and walked over to her, Megan then spoke.

"Here".

She handed him the photograph and then revealed.

"Lin, we're going to have a little boy".

Lin smiled and hugged and kissed her.

"That's perfect, so everything's fine huh?"  
>"Yeah, that's why I asked for the picture, just for reassurance that he's okay".<p>

Smiling they turned and left the hospital, overjoyed at the news they were expecting a boy and that he was okay, they were certain now that everything was fine, that this time the baby would survive to be born and they would be able to have the joy of being parents.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lin and Megan are expecting a baby boy, now they have a lot to look forward too when it comes to chosing names and clothes and the typical baby accessories. Next up takes place a month later, Lin and Megan take care of their nieces as well as Rachel's younger sister Tori. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAKE AND JOSH: AND BABY MAKES 3**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; another short one, Megan and Lin spend time babysitting their nieces as well as Rachel's younger sister Tori, also Megan's unborn baby does something that surprises and delights Megan.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>A month had passed following the ultrasound, Megan and Lin had informed their families about the ultrasound and they were expecting a boy. Everyone was overjoyed, currently since all the others were busy and out working except for Megan and Lin, they had agreed to babysit their nieces Buffy and Piper. They had also agreed to watch Rachel's younger sister Tori Olbermann, now seven years old. Tori was eager to help them take care of Buffy and Piper, right now she was on the couch watching TV, Buffy asleep in her lap. Lin was currently rocking Piper to sleep, Megan walked over to the couch and gently took Buffy and carried her over to one of the cribs they had set up for them, gently setting her down, Lin had finally gotten Piper to sleep and set her down too, they both went and sat on the couch next to Tori. As they sat Tori looked deep in thought, Megan noticed and spoke.<p>

"Tori, what's wrong?"

"I, it's nothing really".

Megan smiled.

"C'mon, what's bothering you?"

Tori sighed and spoke.

"It's odd, I have, only vague memories of it, but I still kinda remember, that time, you know".

Megan swallowed and nodded, Tori was referring to the time when Megan had been babysitting her before Mark, Megan's abusive ex, had arrived and used Tori as leverage to force Megan to come with him s he could kidnap her.

After a brief pause Megan responded.

"Why are you asking?"

Tori looked troubled.

"I...Like I said I only have vague memories, but it must've been really bad for you, I wondered how you were coping with it...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you".

"It's fine Tori, I'm not upset, I was just surprised that's all. As for how I've been coping with it, it has been a long time but, for a while afterwards I was scared to do anything. But I knew I couldn't let him scare me, plus I had Lin to help me".

Lin smiled and gently put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. Tori smiled and watched them as they sat happily, Lin's hand resting on Megan's swollen stomach. After a while Megan suddenly jumped, Lin also felt something against his hand, they both smiled at each other.

"He kicked".

Tori looked up, eyes wide.

"I wanna feel".

They all laughed and Tori felt Megan's stomach as the baby kicked again, she giggled and soon they relaxed again, happier than ever.

Hours later Drake, Rachel, Josh and Mindy returned along with Rachel and Tori's parents. Soon Josh and Mindy left with Piper and Tori went with her parents, they headed for home, Drake and Rachel remained for a while to talk to Megan and Lin, Rachel currently cradling Buffy. Drake smiled and spoke.

"So, how have you guys been doing, everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great, the baby just kicked a couple of hours ago".

Drake and Rachel smiled, remembering the first time that happened during Rachel's pregnancy. They stayed and talked for a while, Megan and Lin revealed that they had decided on a name for the boy but they weren't gonna tell anyone the name yet, they wanted to wait until the baby was born. That night as they headed for bed they were happier than they had ever been, in just a few months they would be parents, they were really excited and looking forward to being parents, the responsibility of raising their own child was something they were prepared for and ready to enjoy.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan's baby kicked, she's more ready than ever to become a mother, next up is the birth of Lin and Megan's child. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAKE AND JOSH: AND BABY MAKES 3**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; now finally, the moment the family has been waiting for, the brith of Megan's child.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>A few months later and the birth of Megan's child was due any day. Megan was currently at home, Rachel was with her, Drake and Josh had taken Buffy and Piper to the paediatrician, Mindy was at work, so was Lin, Lin's work was nearly done and he would be home in at least half an hour. However, as Megan was heading back to the living room from the kitchen she suddenly felt it and had to grabbed the table to stay upright. Rachel had noticed and hurried over to her.<p>

"Megan?"

"I-I think my water just broke".

Rachel was surprised and quickly verified that Megan was right, soon they were in Rachel's car and driving to the hospital. Soon they arrived and Rachel quickly hurried Megan into the hospital, she was taken through to the maternity ward as Rachel quickly called Lin.

"Hello?"

"Lin, it's Rachel, Megan's gone into labour, I've taken her to hospital, hurry".

"I'm on my way, thanks".

They hung up and Rachel called the others and informed them as to what had happened and soon they were all heading to the hospital while Rachel returned to the maternity room to help coach Megan through her breathing while waiting for the others.

Soon Lin arrived with the others and they hurried through to the maternity ward where Megan was currently going through contractions. She was groaning in pain but was able to smile when she saw Lin.

"Lin, hey, thank God you made it".

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Megs, you know that".

Soon Lin was sitting next to her, holding her hand, the others sat nearby, Drake and Josh had arrived with Buffy and Piper too. Despite her pain Megan was happy, she couldn't believe that she was finally only hours away from becoming a mother, something that had been tragically stolen from her three years ago, now soon she would experience one of the greatest joys of life. Finally almost ten hours later the midwife came to check up on Megan again she smiled and announced.

"Well Mrs. Lin, that's you at ten centimetres, let's get you through to the delivery room, Mr. Lin, if you'd accompany us."

Soon the rest of the family stood and waited outside the delivery room for news of the upcoming birth.

Eventually, two hours later the midwife came out.

"Okay, you can come in now, she has given birth to her baby boy".

They all headed into the room, Megan was sitting up in the bed, holding her newborn son in her arms, he was wrapped in blankets, Lin sat next to the bed smiling. They approached and Megan moved slightly allowing the others to see her newborn son, they smiled, Audrey spoke.

"He's cute".

"Yeah".

Lin's parents noted something else.

"He looks like Lin did when he was that age".

Lin blushed.

"Mom".

They all laughed and finally Drake asked.

"So, what's his name?"

Megan and Lin smiled and Megan then announced.

"We decided to call him...Lin Xiaoping".

Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that's a mouthful, still it's a good name".

The group all smiled and laughed, they took turns holding Lin Xiaoping and took pictures until finally Megan needed to rest. The others left and Megan lay back to sleep, Lin cradled his son and smiled as the boy stared wide-eyed at his father and then smiled and grasped his father's shirt.

It was several months later, Megan and Lin were back home with their son, currently Megan was breastfeeding him while Lin quickly made sure that his son's crib was still comfortable. Once Megan was done feeding her son and burping him she cradled him and smiled, kissed his forehead and looked up as Lin walked back into the kitchen, they smiled at each other and Megan cradled their son again.

"Say hello to Daddy, Xiaoping".

Rather than simply waving like he did the previous times Xiaoping surprised them by speaking his first word.

"Dada".

"Awwww, Lin, did you hear that?"

"Yeah".

Lin smiled and kissed his son's forehead, the little boy laughed as his parents stood, their love for their son and each other practically shining out of them. Finally Megan's life was perfect, her nightmares about Mark and what he had done was now gone, she could look forward to the perfect future with her loving husband and her lovable son.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, Lin and Megan's son, Lin Xiaoping is now born and now the family have a perfect life to lok forward too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
